


Fer Sure

by rapturesrevenge



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapturesrevenge/pseuds/rapturesrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to spend a rare quiet night than to take a drive to the countryside to watch the stars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fer Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Hashpaw (known elsewhere online as Regent Shaw) a few days ago when I was sick and not feeling like doing much. Used "Fer Sure" by the Medic Droid as inspiration.

How she’d gotten permission to take one of the cars was perhaps the greatest mystery of the century. Scratch that, she knew Sir Integra pretty much threw the keys at her because, well, Alucard.

How the hell she’d managed to drive through London out into the countryside without losing her mind or striking a pedestrian...okay, she could explain that. Pip knew how to drive. She let him take over, as it were, provided he didn’t get distracted. Ahem.

At least they hadn’t been pulled over by the police?

_ “Chere, I know you don’t have to breathe, but you do need to relax if you want to have an actual date.” _

Oh, damn him. “C-captain Bernadette-”

_ “Shh, I know. I’m just pulling your chain a little.” _ He wasn’t beside her - yet - but she still felt him kiss her temple. The gesture helped her relax, and in that instant, Pip manifested beside her. The next instant, he was kissing her.

Then his elbow hit the horn.

They sprang apart as if scalded, and of course it was Pip who laughed first. “Sorry, mon cherie,” he chuckled.

Seras swatted his arm. “Clumsy git.” She stuck her tongue out at him, then got out of the car just as he moaned suggestively. She wasn’t mad, though. She turned to smile at him and waved for him to join her. He did not hesitate, though he did stop to get the blanket from the backseat and turn the radio up just enough for them to hear it.

Pip spread the blanket out, kicked off his shoes, and lay back. Seras quickly joined him. As soon as Pip’s arms snaked around her, she pressed her mouth to his. This time, there was no car horn for any elbows to hit.

Somehow she ended up straddling him - no, really, she didn’t know how that happened - and something about their infinite state of  _ knowing _ each other inside out just made this expectedly unexpected development that much better. She felt what he felt and he felt what she felt and... _ oh… _

That scoundrel had unbuttoned her blouse. She’d been too busy grinding against him to notice until his tongue and teeth teased her nipple. And what were those devilish fingers doing in her... _ bloody hell… _

She yanked hard on his braid. “Pip…” she panted, desperate to keep a level head despite how thrilling it was to let him have his way with her right there near the road in the open air, “c-car…”

Pip’s guttural moan coaxed a pleading whimper from her throat. “Shame you’re not wearing stilettos, chere.” His words alerted her to the song that was playing on the radio - she flushed red almost immediately - just as he thrust a finger up inside her. He licked the shell of her ear. “I’d rather fuck you right here.”

Her insides melted. His devilish fingers chased reason away. Still, she hid her face against his shoulder. “What...what are you waiting for, then, Captain?” She really did wonder why he was waiting so long, but this was Pip. Her captain. Lewd, crude, gentle, loving, perfectly perfect Pip.

His thumb ghosted over her clit as he pulled her in for a bruising kiss. “Cut ‘em off,” he growled against her mouth, “now.”

Seras tried to smirk, but his attentions to her clit made that impossible. Still, she was able to rip her panties away. “Pip,” she pleaded, urgent, desperate. His fingers moved too slowly and he was intentionally keeping his thrusts shallow, teasing. She ached. She wanted him. Needed him. Needed this.

Pip growled in approval. He rolled them over, carefully, and kissed his way down her front. His fingers went deeper. His mouth -

Seras clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. Pip moaned against her.  _ Oh god...oh god...Pip...oh Pip… _

She came. Hard. Fast.

Her mouth tasted bloody. She bit her hand when she came.

Pip was kissing her, licking the blood from her hand and her lips. Kinky bastard. “Si belle,” he whispered, peppering kisses over her cheeks. “Ma belle reine.”

She caught his lips. “Your queen wants you, captain.” Foggy though her head was, she knew his trousers were already gone. She was also in his lap, facing him. It seemed her captain had planned things out. “Your mouth and fingers aren’t enough to satisfy me tonight.”

He teased her, pressing his erection against her entrance until the tip was just barely inside. Just as she began to whimper and beg, he thrust hard, burying himself inside her, drawing a loud, desperately happy growl from her throat. His upward thrusts went deep, hit all the right places, he was so hot, she was so wet…

His mouth swallowed her screams, his fingers tormented her sensitive clit.

She came.

Pip moaned. “Yes, chere, again.”

_ Bloody hell… _

She clung to him desperately, clawing at his back. “Pip…”

His mouth assaulted her breast, his eyes boring into hers. A soft scream, and she came again.

She needed him this time. She bit his ear. “Pip, please…”

He thrust once, twice, and with the third he spilled himself inside her.

He was done.

They clung to each other in the cool autumn night, unwilling to move. They weren’t truly done yet, but, Seras thought with a smile, it was a great start to their night off.


End file.
